Mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers and the like, are typically portable and convenient to carry. Mobile computing devices typically connect wirelessly to one or more networks such as a mobile telephone network and/or the Internet. Mobile computing devices are being utilized by users to perform every day for tasks such as accessing websites, watching movies, viewing pictures and reading books and e-mail.